The Missing Sniper V2
Yo, seeing as no one goes on this site anymore and in between classes I've been rewriting this with a brand new setting and characters. Enjoy my dudes Want to read the first story? http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com/wiki/The_Missing_Sniper_%28AK%29 Chapter 1 In the southern province of Kosovo, a landlocked Baltic state ridden with violence, Lance Corporal Andrew Nivan peered through the sights of his M40A5, setting his bi-pod on the rooftop ledge he looked over at Private First Class Jayson Torpay, who set up his binoculars. "Ginger 1-3 is in position," Andrew said into the radio. Tonight was a quiet night as the snow fell silently, with only a slight breeze whistling through the air. Andrew tugged at his white, snow-covered ghillie. "Ginger 3-3 copies 1-3. This is a snatch and grab operation, as soon as the HVT is in view I want you to immobilize him and provide us with cover until we can evac, then proceed to the LZ to exfil to Camp Bondsteel." Lieutenant Logan Webster said into the radio. Andrew didn't respond, he just kept on watching the HVT's houses. "Switching to NV Scope." Andrew said as he unclipped his regular 8x zoom scope and snapped the night vision scope on, allowing him to see better in the dark. It was late in the night, 2, maybe three in the morning. Andrew and Jayson had stalked their way through the quiet village to get to the highest point in the area since 2300. "Lieutenant I see movement inside the house." Andrew said, as he saw a silhouettes stand up and shuffle around the house. "Hold your fire Ginger 1-3." Logan said. He, Sergeant Dakota Malone, and Corporal Flynn Saxon were watching the house as well, however from different locations so they could grab the HVT as soon as possible. "Unknown figure moving outside..he is holding something.." Andrew muttered as he strained his eyes to see what it was, until it light up the cigarette the man was holding. "Positive ID on Francis Baton, guess bad habits die hard. " Andrew said with a smirk as he checked his chamber, slamming it shut again. "Copy..take him in the leg." Logan said. "Aye sir..I need to make sure I have a good shot." Andrew said, moving his scope down to Baton's leg. It was a hard shot to hit as it was because of the small target area, but the wind made it worse. "Jayson tell me when." Andrew said. Logan began to get agitated. "Whats the hold up, we're running out of time 1-3" He could hear Logan whisper harshly. Andrew didn't answer, instead he waited. His finger on the trigger, ready to pull. "Now." He heard Jayson whisper. The wind had stopped for a few brief seconds, giving Andrew enough time to breath out, and lightly squeeze the trigger. A loud bang erupted from the barrel as the bullet spiraled through the air and penetrated Batons leg, embedding itself in the bone. He dropped the cigarette and wailed in pain as he gripped his bleeding leg. "Great shot." Jayson said as Andrew pulled his bolt back and slammed it shut again, putting another round in the chamber. "Go go go!" Logan yelled. Three figures emerged from their hiding spots, quickly moving towards Baton. "Andrew we don't have much time before the village knows we're here!" Dakota yelled as he ziptied Baton's hands behind his back. "Eh you'll be fine you bastard" Dakota said as he pushed Baton forward. "Copy that make your way to the evac site." Andrew said as he looked around for hostiles. As they ran by one house, a door was kicked open and a near naked man wielding a pistol opened fire. Andrew placed his crosshairs over the man's chest and pulled the trigger, the man fell backwards and was dead before he hit the floor. "Fuck fuck fuck.. right!" Flynn yelled as he opened fire on a woman who turned the corner with another gun. Jayson began taking a few pot shots at a group of four slowly making their way over. "Lieutenant you got hostile reinforcements approaching from your 12 via Jeeps!" Andrew yelled as he followed a pair of Jeeps speed across the road and stop about 15 yards away from Logan and the rest of the unit. "Copy that!" Logan yelled. Andrew fired on one, clipping his shoulder. "Grenade out!" Flynn yelled, as he pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade. It bounced and rolled under the vehicles before the ticking timer ran out and it exploded under the jeeps. A large fire ball erupted and engulfed anyone in the vicinity in flames. "Nearing our escape vehicle! Andrew, Jayson, get the hell out!" Logan yelled, panting. "Copy that." Andrew said, looking at Jayson who was already packing up. "Lets beat it." Jayson said. Andrew smirked and pulled the bipod up on his rifle, standing up and slinging it onto his back. He grabbed the M4 to his right and checked the magazine before popping it back in and pulling bolt back and letting it go. Jayson led the way down the stairs, the sound of gunfire mostly blocked by the walls of the building. "Clear!" Andrew said with a harsh whisper. "Moving down to the second floor." Jayson said as he crept down. Andrew cracked his neck and followed close behind. As they got off the final step Jayson put his hand up in a fist. Andrew stopped and knelt down, straining his eyes to see in the dark. Jayson slowly moved forward and turned the corner, flicking his flashlight on. "Agh..just a couple of scared kids.." Jayson said. Andrew got up and walked over. A pair of brothers, no older than 10. "We gotta go." Andrew said to Jayson, turning on his heels and moving across the floor, leaving the kids in the corner. He made his way down the stairs to what seemed like a reception area. "Looks clear." Andrew said. Jayson nodded and moved up a bit, before gunfire erupted from the main doors! "Contact!" Andrew yelled, pulling the trigger of his weapon a few times, lighting up the edge of the wall. He quickly took cover behind a desk. Panting as it became quiet for a few seconds, he looked to his right. "Jayson you go-" He stopped as he saw Jayson face down on the floor in the open. "Shit..." He muttered. Peaking over the desk he softly moved to Jayson and grabbed him by his vest, pulling him behind him. Jayson was breathing heavily, his hand on his side. "Fuck..they got me Nivan.." He said softly, coughing. "You're gonna be fine." Andrew said as he looked around for something, finding a discarded towel on the floor he pushed it against Jayson's wound. "Hold that here, we're gonna get you outta here." Andrew said. He could hear whispering from outside. "We're going to move out the fire door, can you walk?" He asked. Jayson nodded quickly. "On my go we move." Andrew said, taking his weapon and peaking over the desk. Quickly emerging from behind it he opened fire on two men moving into the building with their weapons drawn, both of them falling within seconds. They're friends behind them riddling the wall behind Andrew with bullets. "Go go go!" He yelled. Jayson quickly stood up and staggered out the fire door, and Andrew followed quick on his heels. The snow continued to lightly fall in the moon light as they moved across the shadows of the village. Behind them, hostiles kicked through the fire door and opened fire on them. Andrew turned around and took a few shots, nailing one of them in the leg before turning around and running again. Jayson held his side, wincing with every step he took before he turned the corner and moved behind a wall, falling onto the ground. "I..I don't know if I can go any more. Just leave me!" Jayson said. Andrew shook his head. "No way in hell. Grab your side arm." Andrew said, and Jayson obliged. He unholsted his M1911 and cocked it. Andrew took Jayson's arm and threw him over his shoulder, holding him in a fireman's carry, just in front of his rifle. "Lets go!" Andrew said to himself, standing up and quickly moving across the white landscape. Behind him, Jayson opened fire on their pursuers. Andrew kicked a door down and ran into a house, a scream could be heard from a bedroom as he made his way through and exited through the back. Jayson reloaded his weapon, slowly feeling weaker by the second as he struggled to accurately aim his side arm. Andrew continued to run down the road. From a turn, a group of 5 enemies emerged and opened fire, peppering the ground and hitting Andrew in the leg. "Fucking..bastards!" He yelled as he limped his way through an open house door. Their pursuers were close behind them now as he went to the back room and locked the door, trying to kick down the back door. "They're coming!" Jayson yelled, firing at the door, attempting to hit them through the wood. They kicked the door open and tossed a grenade in, shutting the door. "Grenade! Andrew!" Jayson yelled, his eyes opening wide. "I know!" Andrew yelled. With the last bit of strength he had, Andrew kicked the door open and took a breath of the sharp cold air. He quickly sprung forward, but was too late. The grenade exploded, if Jayson had not been there, his back would be full of shrapnel as he was then thrown across the yard, his rifle that was slung on his back landing close to him. "Ngg..." He groaned, his vision blurry and his ears ringing. He could feel the heat of blood on his head as he slowly sat up, looking around. Jayson was a few yards in front of him, his back peppered with shrapnel from the grenade. He looked up and saw multiple enemies emerging from the dark house, with little time he grabbed his sniper rifle and took a shot. The bullet lodged itself in the wall of the house, and Andrew was shot in the shoulder, putting him back onto the ground. "F-fuck.." He moaned as he saw a balding man walk over him and raise the butt stock of his rifle. In one last attempt he put his hand up. "N-No!" He yelled, before his vision went black. Chapter 2 "You dumb Americans..you won't get away with this." Francis Baton muttered, peering down at the hole in his leg as Flynn wraps it with a ripped piece of cloth. Logan smirked, turning around to face Baton, who was laying down in the bed of the rusted pickup truck, the back glass shattered from a previous mission. "We got you, didn't we?" Logan said, checking the ammunition in his magazine. "That you did, but someone else will just replace me." He said, looking back at the road behind us, the wheels turning up rocks and dirt. "What is this, fucking Hydra from Captain America?" Dakota, who was driving, said with a laugh. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place!" He said with a mocking German accent. The sound of engines in the distance peaked Flynn and Baton's attention. "Or they'll just try to recover the head." Baton said with an evil grin as three technicals emerged from behind them. "Fuck, contact! 80 yards out!" Flynn yelled as he perched his M4A1 on the back door of the pickup. "Dakota! How far to Camp Bondsteel?" Logan asked, turning around to face the driver. "Not close enough Lieutenant!" Dakota yelled, maneuvering the vehicle through the rocky terrain whilst trying not to get shot. One of the approaching vehicles began to open fire on the pickup, peppering the rear bumper. Flynn returned fire, hitting the engine compartment a few times. "I can't hit shit with Dakotas fancy driving!" Flynn yelled angrily as he struggled to line up a clean shot. "Bite me!" Dakota yelled from the driver's seat. Logan got on the radio. "Overlord this is Ginger 1-1 we are being pursued by hostile vehicles, request immediate pick up!" There was no answer, just static. "Overlord! Do you read me!" Logan yelled again, ducking as a few bullets went through the windshield. "For fucks sake Lewis!" Logan yelled into the radio again. In the back, Flynn had managed to clip one of the tires of the technical, the driver ended up losing control and crashed into a tree. "We read you Ginger 1-1! Theres an open field 5 miles to your north, make your way there and an evac bird with a German detachment will be waiting. Logan smiled widely. "Thank God" He said, before putting the mic away. "You get that Dakota?" Logan asked, turning his head. "Got it! 5 miles north!" Dakota said. Logan turned around and looked at the bed of the pickup. Baton was laying as low as he possible could, sweat dripping down his face. Logan laughed as he grabbed his rifle and began taking some shots at the final two techincals, each carrying two in the bed of the truck and two in the cockpit. Flynn took a few shots at the windshield of the nearest one, which was getting closer as the rocky road became smoother and easier to navigate, hitting the passenger before his gun clicked. "Damnit! I'm out!" Flynn yelled, turning around and facing Logan. Logan pulled up one of the velcro pockets of his vest and tossed him a magazine. Flynn tapped it against his rifle before slipping it into the slot and pulling the hammer back. "Thanks!" He said as he took a few more shots, hitting the driver in the arm. The technical skid across the road before taking a hard right and flipping over, sending the occupants in the bed of the truck into the bushes. This left one truck. "Lieutenant! Nearing the evac point!" Dakota yelled as he saw the empty field come into his field of view as they went down a hill, in the distance you could hear the sound of two helicopters approaching. "Finally!" Logan said. In the radio a voice came over. "Ginger 1-1 this is Viper 2-3 and 2-4, approaching the evacuation point." The pilot said in a thick German accent. "Copy that Viper 2-3! We're being pursued by a single vehicle, about 40 yards behind us, about to go over the hill top!" Logan yelled as the vehicle came into view and opened fire, from behind, Logan could hear a yell. "Son of a bitch!" Flynn yelled as he fell back. "Fuck I think I'm hit!" Flynn yelled again. "Copy that Ginger 1-1, Viper 2-4 coming in to assist." One of the pilots said as Dakota crashed through the wood fence. A blackhawk helicopter had landed and German NATO peacekeeping forces created a 360 degree perimeter around it, as another black hawk positioned its port side towards the enemy technical, unleashing a hellish amount of minigun fire onto it. Dakota turned the truck and it came to a complete stop 10 yards from the black hawk. "HVT is injured in the leg, possibly another injured as well." Logan said as he hopped out from the passenger seat, moving to the back and opening the door. One of the Germans grabbed Baton as Logan took Flynn into a firemans carry and put him into the blackhawk. "We're good to go!" Logan yelled, and the Germans began to get back into the helicopter. The technical that was following had become nothing but broken metal by the time the two black hawks made their way back to Camp Bondsteel. One of the German medics worked on Baton's leg as Logan pulled Flynn closer and checked his Kevlar. "Goddamn you lucky bastard." Logan said as he broke into laughter. Flynn laughed but then winced in pain. "Fuck that hurt." Flynn said as he played with the bullet that was stuck in his vest. Dakota joined in on the laughter too, never losing a moment to laugh as his squad mates before peering out into the darkness. "God I hope Andrew and Jayson made it out.."